User talk:Senne
Levynlight "location banner"-builder (beta) Your feedback here! Chapter 14 ok, here are the banners for the Ch. 14 Locations: Lisomucil (talk) October 10, 2011 12:41 (GMT +2) : Done. -- Senne talk] 16:15, October 8, 2011 (UTC) new banner could you update the location banner of Evergreen Forest (found there)? --Silver123 18:24, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Done. -- Senne talk] 20:26, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: Can you do the same for Frostivas Isle? Thanks :::Lisomucil 23:00, December 6, 2011 (GMT +1) :::: Of course :) --Senne talk] 22:10, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::Good job, as usual ^^ :::::Lisomucil 23:45, December 6, 2011 (GMT +1) Ivory Ruins Banner Hi :) The location image is up (check Ivory Ruins), and we'd need you to make a banner for it. Thanks :) Lisomucil(talk) 12 January, 2012 22:05 GMT +1 ::Hi. ::Since I won't have much free time anymore after this week, I created a html5 Banner generator so you can have a temp version of the location banner. Just use a recent browser and you should be golden. There are some known bugs and the font won't look as slick, but at least it's somewhat consistent. ::If you pass the url of the background image, or image to me I'll still make one using Photoshop for the nice font features. I just won't know when I will be able to do it. :: Oh, and ivory Ruins is now fancy ;) :: Cheers -- Senne talk] 12:01, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: Great! :) Well, I appreciate the Banner Generator, I'll definitely use that for the temp banners. Don't worry about time anyway, just do them when you can, we're not in a hurry^^ Thanks for the Ivory Ruins Banner! ::: Lisomucil(talk) 14 January, 2012 17:30 GMT +1 Wild Wiki Weekend What was posted in LLTP: SE GIVEAWAY: Wild Wiki Weekend!!!! Ladies and Gentlemen, in case any of you are unaware, LevynLight has a beautiful wiki that is full of helpful information for all Seekers. It is edited and maintained by the players. With that said, it is just waiting for one of you to come along and give it some nice edits. THE TASK: 1) Head to the wiki (http://levynlight.wikia.com/) and find a place that could use some elbow grease. 2) Edit the place in question in a respectful and appropriate manner. (If you don't know how to edit a wiki page on wikia, google is an excellent source for learning how). 3) At the side of every edit page is an "Edit Summary" box. Explain what you edited, why, and include your LevynLight trade ID (this doesn't need to be super long or detailed...just a couple bullet points of what you did). 4) Commit your edit. THE PRIZES: At the end of the weekend, myself, one of the LevynLight Wiki admins, or the LLTP admins will review the edits made and, by judging the quality of the edit and pinpointing amazing contributors, we will award SE. I intend to give out 20 total prizes of 100 SE each to players who contribute the best work on the wiki. With that said, make your edits count. Wild Wiki Weekend will last from now until Monday night at 8 pm pst (GMT -8). Prizes will be awarded no later than February 23rd. Best of luck and I hope to see an amazing wiki when we're all done! Please reply to this message on Tuesday with the five best edits in your opinion made to the wiki this weekend. Silver123 → Does tons of work. Respect. Oopsimlostagain and Zapdos678 → LevynLight Lore‎‎ Nicholashin and SummerToaster (id=100000543218529) → Adding strategy in early chapters Gerrimoz → Creation of the FAQ ‎ energy template problem you seem to know a lot about these wiki templates, so maybe you could help me? There's a problem with the energy template, the loot tables aren't properly aligned. This can be seen from e.g. Silk Energy page (look at alignment for attraction and for loot table), or even in the examples provided on the Template:Energy. I can't seem to find any differences between attraction and loot tables, and the person who created that template seems to be inactive. Could you check it out when you find some time?--Silver123 08:41, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Can you provide a screenshot with rectangles :P or some browser / OS information? I don't see the problem immediately in FF on win7. (screenshot). Cheers - Senne. ::Windows Vista, google chrome. Looks the same in FF, looked the same in Windows XP. http://awesomescreenshot.com/05338sc3 ::: I always assumed it was intended that way. Lol. When I use firebug (or the default debugger of chrome, which is basically the same) I can see wikia added beneath each item. When I remove that it, aligns properly. :::Next up: adding some myself. Result: no difference. :::Try 2, let's remove some new lines, the wikia parsers does not like readable code. Result: Works like expected, but char2loc1 does not have a . :::Let's add that as well. :::If I broke something, please let me know :) :::Cheers -- Senne talk] 16:37, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Everything looks nice and properly aligned. Great job! :) --Silver123 17:59, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Senne, Wondering if you could add FAQ to the welcome page under Guides link: http://levynlight.wikia.com/wiki/FAQ Thanks in advance Gerri Gerrimoz 03:11, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :Added that for you, you don't need to be an admin--Silver123 07:47, February 21, 2012 (UTC) 1000 Pages! Congratulations on having the Levynlight Wiki reach 1000 pages! I've updated Wikia Gaming's Casual Portal to reflect this. -Revitalizer 07:15, April 7, 2012 (UTC) new location banner needs updating :) --Silver123 19:50, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Done. ^^ -- Senne talk] 22:17, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Tournament Grounds Hi there :) The new location banner needs your special touch, if you don't mind... Thanks ^^ Lisomucil (talk) 13:05, July 28, 2012 (GMT +2) : Don't get why the levynlight logo and seekerstone are vaguely visible in it, but I guess time will tell why they did such thing :) Cheers! -- Senne talk] 11:21, July 28, 2012 (UTC)